


Red as blood and green as seaweed

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Gore, M/M, Sirens, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Voices sweet, from far and near,Ever singing in his ear,“Here is rest and peace for thee!”





	Red as blood and green as seaweed

**Author's Note:**

> ONE. THIS IS NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM A PART OF STORM AND STARS  
> Two. This is me trying to remind people that my fav thing to write is gore  
> Three. I love sirens  
> Four. THIS IS GORE, BLOOD AND VIOLENCE.

It was way past midnight. The lights in every house had been put out and the animals too had gone into a heavy slumber. The night sky was dark, the sun had set and heavy clouds covered the moon. There was barely any lights in the sky, only a few rays of moonlight here and there when the clouds moved.

  
The waters were calm. A gentle breeze causing it to sway, but calmly so.

  
A melody was traveling over the sea, stretching out as far as it could, trying to reach every living being it could.

  
It was a peaceful melody, a song talking about a love so strong and powerful. It promised riches and happiness to everyone who was willing to listen. The song spoke of two jewels, a ruby and an emerald. It spoke about two lonely beings, exiled from their own homes. It spoke about these beings’ journey, how they tried to survive and at last found comfort and love with each other.

  
Suddenly, bare feet against the sand could be heard and in the distance, a human. They were still far away, but walking towards the shore.

  
The song continued and the human, a man in his late thirties, continued to approach the sea. The song was still talking about love, promised him riches, told him about his fortune and future. No other sound could be heard. It was in the middle of the night. The waves rolled up against the shore, then back to the sea, inviting the man in.

  
The water surface was broken when the man stepped in, enchanted by the song as he continued to walk through the water. He had a dazed look in his eyes, as if he was in trance. His arms hung to his sides as he walked straight ahead.

  
When he had water up to his waist, the song stopped and the man seemed to return to his senses. He blinked and looked around. He was all alone in the dark, halfway submerged in the water. He turned around, his heart racing in his chest. Where was he? How did he get here?  
  
  
The water rippled as the surface was broken. He couldn’t see much in the dark, but he could see a glowing pair of green eyes staring at him. The pupils were just slits, much like a cat’s or a serpent’s and the water created a reflection of them.  
  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, something grabbed his ankle and pulled him below the surface.  
  
  
The water was dark and murky. He couldn’t see much. He tried to kick whatever was pulling him down but to no avail. He screamed, bubbles rushing up towards the surface in front of his face. He could feel something, hands maybe, grabbing his legs. But they didn’t really feel like hands either. Claws pierced his skin, ripped it open and he screamed again.  
  
  
Another set of hands grabbed his shoulders, claws breaking through the skin and his lungs were burning. He tried to struggle against the hands keeping him below the water, twisting his body, kicking his feet and trying to pull his arms free.  
  
  
He could hear hissing, both from below and behind him. Loud, like snakes.

  
He was beginning to drift. His lungs now empty of air. An excruciating pain tore through his body as his torso was torn open.

 

The two creatures circled around the now dead man. They resembled serpents, with thin eel like tails and their way of moving through the water, their bodies twisting in unnatural angles. One, the one who was ripping of the flesh of the corpse’s legs, had a red tail and gleaming red eyes. The other, the one who ravenously tore into the torso, ripping out the intestines before devouring them, had a dark green tail and was the source of the haunting green eyes.  
  
  
Had the water not been dark and muddy, it would have been visibly red after the two creatures had torn the human apart. But, to the dismay of his family, this was the only trace of the now dead man. No one would ever find him.

  


 

 

 

 

 _Voices sweet, from far and near,_  
_Ever singing in his ear,_  
_“Here is rest and peace for thee!”_

  


 

 

 

 

“Should we get another one?” Seungmin asked as he laid down on the smooth cliff beside Hyunjin, staring up at the cloudy sky for a moment. “Do you still need to eat?” he continued, turning to lay on his side and look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin had his eyes closed, resting them after their meal.  
  
  
“I’m full,” he said after a heartbeat of silence, opening his eyes. In the darkness, they shone like bright emeralds and it sparked something inside Seungmin every time Hyunjin looked at him. “I’m more worried about you,” he continued, he too rolling to his side to face Seungmin. He gently ran a finger over Seungmin’s ribs, the claw just barely grazing his skin and over the gills. “You didn’t have much of that human.”  
  
  
“I’m good,” Seungmin assured Hyunjin, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s cheek and caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. “There’s always a night tomorrow,” he continued, glancing up to the sky again just as the moon began to peek through the clouds.

  
“You’re right,” Hyunjin agreed, placing his hand over Seungmin’s on his cheek and pulling it away. Lacing fingers were difficult for them due to their webbed hands, but Hyunjin still held onto Seungmin’s hand as gently as he could. He moved closer, his glowing green eyes shifting between meeting Seungmin’s gaze and looking down at his lips.

  
Seungmin also leaned closer, pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s.

  
He liked this. He liked feeling full, he liked having Hyunjin around, he enjoyed loving Hyunjin and being loved. Hunting was so much better with a partner and the aftermath was better too. Few things were better than resting in each other’s arms after feeding.  
  
  
Seungmin let out a small laugh as he felt Hyunjin’s sharp teeth nip on his lips. “I love you,” he mumbled against Hyunjin’s lips, opening his eyes to look straight into Hyunjin’s eyes.  
  
  
“I love you too,” Hyunjin whispered, pressing a quick kiss on Seungmin’s nose. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> eEEEEeeeey, I kept it at around 1k I'm actually proud of myself uwu
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ pinkpunchmango (locked but I accept uwu)
> 
>  
> 
> [Or you can ask me smth att cc uwu or just scream at me](https://curiouscat.me/sparklegay1337)


End file.
